Toothpaste, toothbrushes, and other dental care tools are frequently kept in bathrooms while being exposed to the surrounding environment of the bathrooms. This can increase the likelihood of the dental care tools being exposed to mold, mildew, unsafe detergents, water spray, and other substances that can contaminate the dental tools. The dental tools can also come into contact with each other, increasing the likelihood of cross-contamination between the dental tools. Furthermore, many bathrooms have limited space and significant clutter, resulting in the dental tools being difficult to locate and as well as in the dental tools being placed into potentially unsanitary locations. A solution for sanitary maintenance of dental tools in a bathroom or other area is therefore desired.